


lose control

by 4_Jwj, PEGCHANGMIN



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_Jwj/pseuds/4_Jwj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEGCHANGMIN/pseuds/PEGCHANGMIN
Summary: cuddling but It Escalates
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	lose control

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! this fic would have never seen the light of day if ao3 user nd loml PEGCHANGMIN didnt agree to finish it nd i am so so so psyched she did bc Oh My God ...

seokwoo doesn’t say anything when he comes out, just rubs at his hair again before letting the towel fall to ground, nudging taeyang with his knee until he can slip into place behind him, one arm tucked around him, the other bent to prop him up. taeyang leans into him, pushed gently into place by the hand splayed on his stomach until his back is pressed to seokwoo’s warm chest, soft strands of just dried hair tickling his cheek where seokwoo’s chin is tucked into his shoulder. 

he smells nice, sleep shirt pulled from the neatly folded stack of fresh laundry left in the basket. taeyang thinks about stealing one of his shirts tomorrow, instead of digging through the pile on his bed to find something passably clean. the sweater he’s wearing right now is seokwoo’s too, fits like him when seokwoo isn’t home but doesn’t smell like him anymore, taeyang having spent the weekend lazing around in it. 

seokwoo tugs the sleeves up over his fingers until they’re covered, almost, and taeyang has to swat him away before he drops his phone. a small smile pressed into his cheek, the back of his neck as seokwoo loses interest in the game he’s playing, tucks his nose into his hood instead and onscreen, a halo hovers over his character’s head, impaled on spikes he jumped too late to dodge. 

he huffs loud enough for seokwoo to hear, but the arm around his waist just pulls him closer, seokwoo’s nose nuzzling the back of his neck. his other hand comes up to play with the ends of his hair, letting it fall through his fingers, and taeyang stops pretending to be mad. 

instead, he starts to talk. he’s not sure it’s what seokwoo wants until he feels tension he didn’t realize was there leave the chest pressed to his back, more of seokwoo’s weight settling comfortably over him, but he’s gotten better at guessing. he plays idly with seokwoo’s fingers while he speaks, sliding his own in between to see how they fit.

more and more, seokwoo stuck to his back just means he wants he wants to be there, something about the way they fit together - and taeyang isn’t small, just the right height for seokwoo, to tuck himself under his arm and it’s like he was made to be there, without any of the awkward elbows or uncomfortable crouching that usually happens when two people try and share one person’s space.

seokwoo’s hands start to wander, slip under his sweater looking for skin, heat. like always, taeyang flushes under his fingers, gives him what he wants and more without meaning to. it’s just a habit, for him, for seokwoo to run his hands over the seams, the hems of his clothes where his skin peeks out, where his fingers can press against something warm if he shifts just right, pulls at his clothes so they twist and lift. it doesn’t mean anything, taeyang has to tell himself again and again but it doesn’t have to, to get his heart racing, goosebumps rising on his skin. 

anyone’s hands, sliding slowly up his chest, fingers brushing over his nipples would have the same effect on him, he tries to tell himself and it’s - almost true, but seokwoo’s hands are so big, rough with calluses that rub against him until his back arches, away from seokwoo’s chest but into his hands. 

anyone, but it’s never been as good as it is with seokwoo. 

he knows it, too, rolling a nipple in between his thumb and forefinger because it makes taeyang gasp before running his hand back down his chest, enough pressure to push him back into him, flush to his hips. his arousal shamelessly pressed to taeyang’s ass, seokwoo palms over his crotch, pressing another smile into his neck when his fingers close around his erection through his sweatpants. 

the fabric is too thick for him to do much more than tease, but taeyang still squirms against him, whining at the hint of seokwoo’s thick cock pushing against his cheeks, his hand hooking into the waistband of his pants. 

for a breathless minute he just holds it there, thumb brushing against his stomach while his lips kiss down the back of his neck. he tries to stop squirming, holding his breath until seokwoo reaches the top of his spine and sucks, gently over the ridge. 

“seok - seok _ woo _ ,” heat blooms over his cheeks, down his chest when his voice cracks. seokwoo has to feel it, nuzzling into his neck while his hand slips into taeyang’s pants, staying maddeningly over his shorts, still, toying with him. 

“cute,” seokwoo mutters, pressing himself even closer. his cock is a force of nature, insistent at his back and turning him into a pathetic, whimpering mess through all their layers of clothing. 

a large hand cups his cock, thumb brushing over the head peeking out of his boxers. taeyang’s breath hitches, hips bucking forward, into the agonizingly light pressure. 

“stop - stop teasing me,” he’s disgusted with himself, knowing it won’t work but begging anyway, and so soon because he needs it that bad. seokwoo’s hand stays where it is, smearing precome over just the head, and the front of taeyang’s boxers. 

“oh fuck, you’re so wet,” seokwoo’s voice is awed, like it is every time, “always so wet for me. it gets me so fucking hot, you know,” taeyang mindlessly shakes his head, mussing his hair into the pillow and squeezing his eyes shut. 

it’s embarrassing, but the shame is hot in his stomach, his cock, aching in seokwoo’s teasing hand. he moves almost absentmindedly as he talks, tugging taeyang’s boxers down his hips, “i can’t stop thinking about it, fuck, i - was thinking about the way you taste in class, this morning,” taeyang whimpers, seokwoo’s hand finally closing around him and the thought of seokwoo with a semi in front of all those people, thinking about him - “i almost - fuck you’re driving me crazy i had my hand down my pants before i - before i remembered where i -” seokwoo cuts himself off again, twisting his hand on the upstroke and digging his blunt nails into the slit to make taeyang shout, stopping to hear him and to grind his hips against his ass, moaning. 

“i had to jerk it in the first year bathroom, twice because i couldn’t stop thinking about gagging on your cock,” seokwoo’s voice breaks down into a rasp, his hand steady on taeyang’s cock, slick with his own wetness. he’s clearly holding himself back from being as rough as he likes to be on himself, knowing taeyang prefers it when he’s gentle. 

“when are you going to -” taeyang moans, teetering on the edge already, “- fuck me already, or do you only know how to -” seokwoo squeezes his cock painfully, stopping him just before he comes, “-talk,” taeyang finishes, but it’s ragged, panted into the damp sheets under his head.

he’s quiet out of shock more than anger, taeyang knows. his hips stuttered against him when he said  _ fuck me _ , a promise but taeyang has never mentioned that he wanted -

he does. it simmers under his skin every time seokwoo touches him like this, and most times when his hands are on him innocently, lately. he has to know, the way taeyang is putty under his fingers, coming apart in minutes and always begging for more, his own come coating his stomach and his cock spent between his legs. 

seokwoo’s hand slides out of his pants, pulling a mortifying whine out of him. he’s nudged onto his back instead, looking up at seokwoo hovering over him. 

“you want that?” taeyang nods, opening his legs for seokwoo’s knee to slide in between them. 

“you’re sure?” he huffs at that, pouting a little and reaching up to cover his face. seokwoo pulls his hand away from his face, his fingers wet against him, a shiver running through his body. 

the look in seokwoo’s eyes, taeyang’s flush starts to fade, and he holds his gaze the next time he nods, saying “i’m sure, seok.” 

seokwoo grins, the wide one that turns his eyes up before leaning down, brushing his lips over taeyang’s. he pulls away quickly, leaving nothing more than the suggestion of his lips against him. 

“fuck, sorry, can i -” 

“yes,” taeyang cuts him off, leaning up on his elbows to kiss him, instead. finally, full lips slide against his, slowly at first, sweet out of caution that quickly gives way to desire. taeyang swings a leg over his hips, using it to roll into him while seokwoo deepens the kiss. 

the hand not supporting him slides over taeyang’s ass, wrapping around his thigh to hitch him further up his body, clothed cock pressed against his, barely. something snaps inside taeyang, grinding against seokwoo, whimpers muffled by seokwoo’s mouth on his. taeyang parts for air, looking up at seokwoo with glassy eyes. 

“why are you still clothed?” it’s less of a question and more of a demand, voice wavering with desire. taeyang has an arm slung around seokwoo’s neck, the other trailing feather light touches down the plane of seokwoo’s back before dragging his nails downward, likely to leave marks. 

“fuck,” seokwoo curses under his breath, “fuck, yeah, gimmie a sec.” he moans at the slight twinge of pain, squeezing his eyes shut. it’s something they don’t explore often, but his cock hardens in his pants at the sensation, certain that taeyang knows full well what he’s doing to seokwoo. seokwoo pushes down his gray sweatpants, maneuvering his legs to fully slide them off before haphazardly tossing them onto the ground. 

taeyang’s eyes immediately darken. “you didn’t wear any underwear.” he pulls seokwoo down for a kiss, filthy and hurried. seokwoo breaks the kiss, heartbeat quickening at the sight of taeyang beneath him, lips slick and shiny with spit. 

“like what you see?” taeyang grins, causing seokwoo to roll his eyes.

“shut up.” 

“you gonna fuck me?” 

“oh, you’re awfully mouthy today.” seokwoo mutters to himself, sliding a hand underneath the sweater taeyang’s got on, fingertips pressing against the hickeys on taeyang’s chest he left the previous night. taeyang’s voice stutters into a moan as seokwoo pushes his sweater upwards and sucks a bite at the pretty curve of taeyang’s slender waist. taeyang cants his hips upwards, spewing a litany of curses and begging for seokwoo to do  _ something.  _

seokwoo smiles to himself as he reaches over to the dresser to grab the bottle of lube sitting atop it. at the start of their relationship they were pretty secretive about hiding their sex-related items but over time they really stopped giving a fuck. having the bottle of lube out whenever meant for easy access, anyways. 

he squeezes out some lube onto his fingers, setting the bottle back on the dresser. taeyang squirms when seokwoo slides the first finger in, face twisted in pleasure.

"more." he demands, though it comes out more breathless and desperate. 

"needy slut." seokwoo remarks, causing taeyang to fix him with a dark gaze.

" _ your _ needy slut." taeyang gasps, grinding down on seokwoo's fingers. "give me more." 

seokwoo, forever eager to please, slips another finger in, taking his time to scissor and stretch taeyang open. it feels oddly intimate even though they've done this more times than they can remember. taeyang's breathless whines fill the silence of the room as seokwoo slips another finger in, languidly fucking him with three fingers. 

taeyang grumbles, glaring at seokwoo. "you gonna finger me all day or are you actually gonna fuck me?" before he can say anything else, seokwoo finally replaces his fingers with his cock, taeyang's back arching beautifully off the bed when seokwoo slams his hips forward. taeyang moans at the sudden sensation of feeling full, eyes nearly rolling back at how fucking good it feels. 

seokwoo's large hands grip taeyang's slender hips as he fucks into taeyang's hole, taeyang a fucked out mess beneath him. the bed shakes and creaks with each thrust forward, taeyang's head thrown back with pleasure, cock drooling. 

"baby," taeyang gasps, "im so close." seokwoo's close too, slinging taeyang's legs over his shoulders to fuck at a deeper angle. taeyang practically wails when seokwoo slams against his prostate again and again, taeyang's cock leaking against his stomach. 

"so close, so close, so close." taeyang chants like a mantra, matching seokwoo's thrusts so seokwoo's cock buries a little deeper within him. seokwoo increases his pace, abs straining with each thrust before wrapping a hand around taeyang's cock. 

the pressure is just enough to cause taeyang to spill over the edge, cumming with a mewl and coating seokwoo's hand with his pearly cum. taeyang slumps against the bed as seokwoo continues to chase his orgasm, fucking into taeyang's tight hole. 

it doesn't take long, seokwoo spilling into taeyang with a groan, filling him with his cum. in a post-orgasmic daze and with his cock still inside taeyang, seokwoo leans forward to press a lazy, open mouthed kiss against taeyang's pretty lips. taeyang is compliant, mouth parting enough to match the languid slide of seokwoo's lips against his. 

seokwoo is suddenly hyperaware of the feeling of the cum drying between their stomachs. "c'mon, let's get up and clean up this mess." he urges.

taeyang only gives him a dirty smile in response, looking like the embodiment of sin and corruption when he slides his tongue over his bottom lip. "why in a rush, seok? you know the feeling of being full of your cum." 

seokwoo makes a face, incredulous. "you're gross."

"i know you love it though." taeyang smirks.

"only because it's you." 

taeyang beams. "let's spend a little longer like this." he wraps his arms around seokwoo's waist to pull him closer. "i love you, baby." his arms snake upwards to card his fingers through the slightly sweaty hair at the nape of seokwoo's neck.

seokwoo's heart squeezes in his chest, and he can't hold back the sappy smile that blooms on his face. 

"i love you too."


End file.
